The Last Reyne of Castamere
by Goddess of Roses
Summary: Esmeara is the last member of the Reyne family and once the Lannisters find out that she is still alive, they will stop at nothing to kill her. So she travels North to escape them and finds an unlikely alley on the Wall. Jon/OC Co-written with DarylDixon'sLover.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: My partner and I don't own Game of Thrones or any of the characters or places mentioned from that series. It belongs to George R.R. Martin! We only own our .

As she lay in bed, Amelia Reyne couldn't seem to get comfortable. The long hours of tossing and turning had done nothing to help her find sleep. Finally giving up, she climbed out of bed, grabbing the robe that lay on the chair next to the fireplace. 'This was going to be another restless night', she told herself, a groan escaping her mouth.

Walking over to open window, she tied her robe shut. The plains surrounding the keep were full of grass, flowers, and life. Animals often grazed and gave birth in their fields. Tonight was different. It was dark and barren. There was no wind to make the grass sway. Some feared that winter was soon upon them as the nights were starting to become increasingly cooler. Amelia knew it had nothing to do with another winter. It was the cold that the dead feel just before they meet their Gods.

Turning her back to the window, her legs carried her to the kitchens. The room was completely empty, which wasn't uncommon for this time of night. There was a bucket of water on the counter nearest to the doorway that lead to the dining room. Grabbing one of the recently washed goblets, Amelia filled the cup with water. As the cool liquid ran down her throat, it didn't seem to help calm her thoughts.

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking wood, like firewood was being chopped at a distance. Shouting quickly covered the sound of the wood, as guards ran past the dining room toward the gates. The sound of steel being readied joined the chorus. Over all the noise, Amelia could only make out the words, "We are under at-"

Then the whole castle seemed to erupt into panic. More guards came running down to protect their lord. The nobles ran from their rooms screaming, after they had been awoken by the maids. Amelia fled from the dining room as she heard her family's screams. Fear gripped at her stomach. Her family was dying all around her. She tried to keep down the feeling of sadness that tried to overcome her.

She only wanted to get to her father. He would protect her and drive back the evil that had broken into their home. Running through the halls was like fighting a current with all the people that were trying to escape. The screams got louder as she got closer to her father. With each new scream, Amelia felt very ill. It was so sickening to hear.

As she ran around the corner to her father's chambers, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the shadows. Amelia tried to fight against the strong hands that gripped her flesh. As she struggled, she saw a shine on the wall as the man behind her readied his sword. This was the end. Sobs left Amelia's mouth as she heard the sword rush through the air toward her. She wasn't ready to die. She had only just celebrated her twelfth name day.

Suddenly she heard a powerful voice yell out, "Move!"

Amelia was just able to move her head to the side as her father's blade met the head of the man behind her. His grip became loose and his hand fell away from her forearm, as he fell to the floor. She could see the crimson cloak fall over the fallen soldier's face. A Lannister soldier. She froze, unable to move for a minute. The Lannisters had come to kill them all. Tywin was going to get his revenge.

"Come child!" Her father demanded. "We must go, now!"

Once the gravity of his words hit her, Amelia ran after her father. They went to his room, where her father rushed over to the bookcase. His long, fat fingers grabbed a book that was on the first row. There was a metallic click and he was able to push the bookcase away from the wall, revealing an escape tunnel. They followed the stone path for what seemed like forever. It was very dark and she even tripped a few times. She was sure they would die in this darkness.

After their long trek down the tunnel, the light finally hit Amelia. They were in the horse barn that housed the lord's horse. All the stable boys were nowhere to be found and Amelia was afraid that they had met the Lannisters and had perished. Her father quickly readied her horse. It only took a moment for her to realize his horse wasn't ready.

"No, I don't want to leave you." She sobbed.

"You must, daughter." He whispered, pained that he had to let her face the world alone.

Amelia sobbed as her father picked her up and placed her on her horse. He slipped all the coins and jewelry he had on his person into her saddle bag. "Now ride and live my child."

"No!" Amelia was sobbing even harder now. "I won't leave! Not without you!"

Her father made her choice for her as he slapped her horse's butt, which sent her flying into the night. It took all of Amelia's strength not to look back. She knew her father was still watching. Her sadness and desire to live drove her away from her burning home and her father, who would surely meet his end at the hands of the Lannisters.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she rode into the night. The desire to turn back almost won out, but her father had given his life to save her. She had to live, if only to honor her father's memory.

Only once she felt she was at a safe distance, Amelia turned her horse to face her childhood home. She saw that the castle was burning to the ground, smoke was being thrown into the air, hiding the stars from the world. The screaming that echoed through the valley finally seemed to stop. She stifled the sobs that racked through her body.

Her whole family were dead.

"You will pay for this, Tywin Lannister." She whispered vengefully.

After one final look, Amelia patted her horse and they rode into the darkness of the night.

**A/N: Goddess of Roses here! This is a story that I am co-writing with DarylDixon'sLover. I am so excited about it! Don't worry a new chapter of Brides of the North is still in the works! So let us know what you think and we will post again soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**For Disclaimer See Chapter 1. **

A candle led his way to his little girl's room. It lit up her doorway and Esmeara who laying in bed, waiting for him to come and tell her a story, looked up and smiled. Her eyes lit up and her big smile took up most of her face "PAPA!" Esmeara sat up and her curly brown hair fell in front of her eyes.

Lucan chuckled and moved her hair away from her eyes. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes!" Esmeara nodded. "Will you tell me a story?"

Bringing his index finger under his chin, Lucan pretended to think for a moment. "I don't know…."

"PAPA! PLEASE!" Esmeara grabbed his arm and shook it.

Chuckling again, Lucan nodded. "What would you like to hear?"

"Father, will you tell me a story about mother?" Esme asked, her dark hazel eyes looking at Lucan imploringly.

Lucan didn't speak for a moment, but then he smiled softly and nodded. "Aye, I will sweet one," He said and sat on a chair next to his daughter's bed and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I went to the market one day, and I saw the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms. She was bartering some jewelry to a food merchant for a bag of potatoes. He wasn't being fair, only offering her half of what it was worth. So I came to her rescue. Not only did he give her a fair price, but I offered her a place in my home. She rejected the offer at first, insisting that I didn't know who she was and all the trouble she would cause me."

Sitting upright in front of her father, Esmeara was listening intently. She never knew her mother and was always intrigued when her father told her stories about her. It was a rare treat, as he didn't talk about her much. Esmeara always thought it was because it made him sad.

"I knew straight away who she was. Amelia was Lord Owen Reyne's daughter." He continued, looking through the window, into the dark sky."Your mother escaped from her family home, Castamere after the Lannisters stormed the castle and started to kill her family. They had rebelled against Lord Tywin and he had come to destroy them all, for their slight against him." Lucan smiled sadly as he saw Esme's eyes widen. He had never told her this part before, but now that she had celebrated her seventh name day, Lucan thought that she deserved the truth about her mother, the whole truth. "Your mother escaped after her father sacrificed himself. Amelia fled to Riverrun."

Then there was a moment of silence. Lucan needed a moment to compose himself before he continued, as he felt tears brimming his eyes. Esmeara was crying softly, trying to process all the information from her father's story. It was almost too much for the girl. She never knew her mother's past was so tragic. Suddenly, she stopped crying and tried to smile. "How did you fall in love and get married?"

"Amelia was stubborn, but once she accepted my help, I was able to woo her," Lucan smiled, remember his past with his wife. "I brought her flowers and made her laugh. She loved me and I her. That is when we became married. Not even a fortnight after, the Lannisters sent a message, signed by Lord Tywin. It demanded that we return Amelia to him and he would leave us in peace. We sent him a maid and I ran with your mother to Seagard."

"What happened to the maid?" Esmeara asked.

The truth almost escaped his mouth, but looking at her innocent eyes, he knew he couldn't tell her that he had sent an innocent woman to her death to protect Amelia. "I don't know."

"Yes you do." Esmeara could sense her father was lying to her. "She died, didn't she?"

"Aye, I believe so." Lucan felt horrible for being caught in his lie to his daughter.

Esmeara took his hand to comfort her father, who she knew was sad. "Then I was born. Right?"

"Aye. Then you were born." A smile appearing back on his face, but it was almost forced for his daughter. Amelia had died giving birth to Esmeara. Their blessing had turned into his nightmare. Lucan loved his daughter, but the loss of his wife was too much to bare, for a very long time. The only reason he didn't walk into the sea was because of the little girl in front of him. "The last child of House Reyne was born. Never forget who you are."

"I promise papa," Esmeara swore to her father. A promise she would never break.

*Ten Years Later*

Blue sky threatened to peak out of the dark clouds as Esmeara made her way down to the market. The dirt path was almost overrun with thick mud, due to the rain that had lasted all morning. Sounds of the ocean crashing against the sharp rocks could be heard through the busy town.

People were weaving through the stands of goods that the merchants were trying to sell. As Esmeara entered the crowd, the air seemed to get hotter. A few merchants tried to pull her to their booth, claiming that they had exactly what she was looking for. She declined gracefully and continued on her way.

Toward the back of the market there was a smaller booth that had ripe fruit sitting out for people to inspect. An older woman was sitting on a wooden stool behind her stand. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress that had a long rip along the bottom of her skirt. Around her neck was a beautiful golden necklace, that she had told Esmeara had once belonged to a Targaryen queen.

"Good morning Ophelia," Esmeara said with a smile.

"It won't be if this rain doesn't head south." Ophelia looked up at the sky. "The Gods mean to curse us."

"What reason could the Gods have to curse the Riverlands?" Esmeara asked as she scanned the fruit.

"Didn't you hear what happened to Lord Stark?" Ophelia asked her gravely.

"No, what happened?" Esme asked, a frown starting on her lovely face..

"The Lannisters arrested him for treason when he refused to acknowledge Joffery as King." Ophelia said disgusted. "He claimed that little golden head shit was a product of of incest between the Queen and her brother."

Esme felt dread pool in her stomach, as she already knew the answer in her heart. "What happened to Lord Stark?"

Looking at the younger woman gravely, Ophelia paused before answering. "They took him before the Great Sept of Baelor and chopped his head off."

The fear exploded in her stomach. If the Lannisters had killed Lord Eddard Stark then what was stopping them from finding her and beheading her as well? With a Lannister on the throne, she could never be safe. "Seven help me," Esmeara muttered a prayer to herself.

"What did you say dear?" Ophelia looked up at her for the first time.

"Nothing!" Esmeara quickly put money down on the counter and tossing random fruit into her basket.. "Thank you!"

Taking off running back through crowded market, she knew she had to get home. For her fear was not just for herself. Esmeara's thoughts went to her father. If the Lannisters every discovered her, she was sure he was the first one who would suffer their wrath.

Suddenly she bumped into a woman, who fell to the ground. Esmeara yelled her apology over her shoulder, but didn't stop. Her legs wouldn't stop until she saw her father and knew he was safe. Even when she entered their two floor home, she didn't stop. "Father!"

Loud stomping could be heard as someone came down the stairs. Relief washed over Esmeara as her father came around the corner. There was no relief on his face. Only fear. Fear for his daughter and what would happen to her.

"You must not stay here." Lucan Tully embraced his daughter. She could feel him shaking in fear for the only person he had left in his life. "We must get you as far North as possible.

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! I am sorry about the delay but I was on vacation last week. But here is the new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and let us know what you think!**


End file.
